Just the Two of Us
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: Now being re-written.  Check out There and Back again for the new version.  Alec walks into a bar.  That bar is the roadhouse.  Who will he meet?  Read and Review please. Chapter one re-edited
1. Meet Jo

**There and Back Again**

**Important note-** This is an AU story and a crossover. It takes place in the Supernatural time line a while after No Exit but before BUABS, season 2. For Dark Angel, (this is where it gets tricky) post Berrisford Agenda. The pulse didn't happen and they are all living in Seattle. The Manticore fire never happened either. Alec escaped with Max (the second time), but the virus is still in play and White was assigned to bring them because Lydecker went AWOL. Everyone else is still in Manticore (not counting her siblings). I know a lot is still unexplained but hopefully the story will take care of that. If you have any questions, send me a review.

I know there are flaws with the timing of it all. Smushing two different worlds together will do that. Moving on-

Disclaimer: I am a fan of both _Supernatural _and _Dark Angel._ Unfortunately, I don't own either of them. All due respect to the lucky people who do

A/N: Title came from a great Daughtry song of the same name. This is a rewrite of my previous story, Just the Two of Us.

* * *

The wind whipped at the X5's handsome face as Alec raced along the empty road. He needed to clear his head for a while.

He was the only one around for miles. He didn't have a destination in mind. Really, anywhere but Seattle would be just fine with him. So long as Logan and Max weren't around, it was good enough for him. He was sick and tired of having to be her pretend boy-toy. She had 'highly encouraged' him to stop flirting with anyone who possibly knew Logan or knew someone that knew Logan or knew someone who knew someone who… and on and on it went. He just needed to get away for a while; he needed to go somewhere where no one would recognize him. That's why he decided to hop on his bike and to keep on going until he found it.

Eventually, he ended up somewhere in central Nebraska at a bar called the Roadhouse.

Alec passed through the wooden doors of the saloon that hopefully led the way to a pool table, some hot girls, plenty of alcohol, and most importantly, no controlling fake girlfriend to stand in his way. He could feel the heavy weight of suspicious eyes evaluating him the second he entered the building. Nearly everyone in the room was sizing him up. Then he saw her. Across the room, the petite, young blond bartender was gazing at him expectantly. He sauntered up to the bar and ordered himself a beer with his signature, charming smirk. She spoke while fetching one from under the counter.

"I didn't know you were going to be in town, Dean." She commented dryly while trying to busy herself with rubbing down the counter.

His enchanting smile fell from his face only to be replaced by one of distrust and confusion. It took a moment to overcome his Manticore instincts and think rationally about something other than which exit would make the best escape route. He took a deep breath to get his head back in the game and his expression back under control.

"I didn't know I was coming here either. This is just where I ended up, sweet heart." He answered casually, hoping to buy some time to gather more information about who she thought he was. Something in the bartender's eyes changed ever so slightly and her voice betrayed her displeasure.

"Well then." She popped the top off the beer and slid it across to him, never breaking eye contact. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." He grabbed it and turned away from the bar and subtly surveyed the other visitors in Harvelle's Roadhouse. Most of the patrons were gruff looking guys with only the occasional lady in the mix. The women that were around were either not worth his efforts or obviously taken. He was confident in his charms but these guys didn't look like the type to let him get off easy and he really wasn't interested in making a scene and blowing his cover over some girl.

He sighed. Luck was not on his side. He started make his way to the pool table and see if he could score some cash at least when he remembered the bartender. He turned slightly to watch her eyes as she did her own visual sweep of the room and its occupants. She was obviously not interested in any of the guys in the room.

He sauntered over to her once more, smile firmly in place. She gave him a small guarded smile in return.

"What did you say your name was, again?" He tried.

Her smile was replaced with a scowl almost quicker than even his transgenic eyes could track.

_Oh crap_.

"What are you trying to pull, Dean?" She growled.

As he was trying to figure out a half descent response, he failed to notice her reaching below the counter again.

Suddenly, he was doused with water and the petite bartender had a small knife pointed at him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there." He knew that he could break her wrist and send the knife crashing to the floor in the blink of an eye and with minimal noise, but something gave him pause.

"Start talking." She stated in that no-nonsense tone Alec would later learn that she inherited from her mother.

* * *

A/N: I would love it if you reviewed. God Bless.


	2. Meet Bobby

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the amazing shows borrowed for this story**

**A/N: I am so pleased with the response I got for the last chapter. It made me want to post earlier. I know I said I'd post on Monday but your reviews and story alerts got me excited so I'm posting this now. I hope you like this chapter too. **

**P.S. If anyone has a suggestion for a new title, I'd love to hear it. I'm not fond of the one I have now. This goes for all future chapters as well. :)**

_"What are you?" she growled_

Alec pulled her around the corner to a more secluded part of the room, spun her around and lifted her hair, thus exposing the back of her neck. Much to his surprise, it was barcode free.

"You're not Manticore?" He couldn't keep his shock out of his voice.

She pulled a sliver knife out of the waistband of her jeans and made a cut on his forearm. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"You're not a shape shifter?" She was pretty shocked herself.

"Then who are you?" They said in unison.

Jo told her mother, the owner of the bar, she was taking a break and led Alec outside. He could smell uncertainty wafting off of her in waves. Before they left, she did several other 'tests' to him. She said she had to be certain of a few things, whatever that meant. After she was done, she took a deep breath and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hey, it's Jo, you need to see something. I'm on my way to you. Oh, and you might want to call Dean." Alec could hear the resistance in her voice at the last bit. Whoever Dean was, Jo wasn't really looking forward to seeing him.

"See you soon, then. And Jo, be careful."

"Of course, thanks, Bobby." She hung up after that. "Come on, we need to hit the road. I need to pack and go tell my mom we're leaving. Be ready to go in 10."

'Wow. Bossy little thing. Sexy, but bossy.' Alec thought. He shrugged and decided he didn't really want to go back to Seattle yet anyway.

"Bobby! We're here." Jo called from the doorway. A tall man in his mid 50's opened the door to them and within seconds, Alec was wet again with what he now knew was holy water. He turned and spit on the ground, then sent a good glare in Jo's direction. She shrugged sheepishly.

"Bobby, Bobby, wait!" She rattled off just as quickly as she could when she saw the silver knife in his hand. "It's okay, I did all the tests; he's human."

"Well…" Alec interjected as they walked to the couch. Something about these people led him to believe they were trust worthy and perhaps the only people on the planet that wouldn't freak out when he told them about his manticore past. He took a deep breath.

"'Well' what?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "I'm not entirely human." He quickly told the abridged version of his life at manticore and concluded with showing them his barcode.

Jo just sighed and looked at Bobby. "I told you you'd want to see this."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or added this to story alert. I appreciate it and a special thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for some inspiration. The next chapter (with Sam and Dean!) will be up sometime before Tuesday afternoon. God Bless.**


	3. Meet Sam and Dean

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**A/N: I know I said I was discontinuing this story but I did have this chapter half way done already and I got some ideas to finish it up. I make no promises on when I will post again. We'll just have to see what happens. **

**Plus- I have timeline things I forgot to post in earlier chapters.**** This takes place around "playthings" for Supernatural but really can be anywhere after "No Exit" but before "Born under a bad sign" Dean is around 28, Sam is 24, Alec is about 24 too. The time frame is the same as Supernatural season 2. Because of that, the pulse never happened. **

_"I told you you'd want to see this."_

Bobby still was not happy that Jo had foolishly brought an outsider, no, a threat, with her without so much as a second though. After he had done so much campaigning to her mother that Jo was smart enough and strong enough to hunt by herself safely, this is what she does! She brings a monster to his home and tells him not to do anything about that.

Who does she think he is? He may be retired but he is by no means stupid, unlike her apparently considering he never made friends with the subject of a future hunt!

The familiar rumble of the Impala pulling into the salvage yard pulled Bobby from his thoughts. They went out to meet the boys. Just as soon as the Winchester brothers had exited the car, they had pulled out a flask and Alec was once again covered in holy water.

"Why does that keep happening?" He grumbled to Jo. He looked up and glared at the boys. Only then did he get a good look at Dean. His eyes widened and his brow furrowed at the sight. Alec felt like he was looking at a mirror. His first thought was another Manticore clone but it didn't take long to rule that out; the man in front of him was not made in a test tube. His body bore the scars of a rough life, with genetically enhanced cells, scars are virtually impossible to get. He must be the original.

Saying Dean was shocked would be the understatement of the century. The man standing opposite him looked exactly like him. His hair, eyes, stance: all of it. Granted this guy was a few years younger and didn't have quite as much bulk to him but still, he was Dean. He could tell he was gaping but couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was racing and his heart seemed it would beat out of his chest. His adrenalin was working on overdrive with the fight or flight response that he was struggling to ignore. This guy was not in a threatening pose at all. He was leaning against a run-down car's bumper trying to get water out of his hair, not exactly frightening.

Sam, standing next to him, was also perplexed. Jo and Bobby seemed okay with this newcomer so he probably wasn't an immediate threat but looking at him and seeing Dean definitely put him on edge. He subconsciously stood a little closer to Dean to either get or give backup should his threat evaluation be wrong. They both tensed.

Alec spoke first, breaking the silent scrutiny, "If I didn't have a clone already, I'd be seriously freaked out right now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Dean slowly grab a silver dagger from somewhere on his person and grip it menacingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey. Slow down there, big guy." he placated as Dean advanced towards him, knife in hand. "Come on now, what's a little shared DNA between friends, huh?" he tried again, backing up with a nervous smile. Dean wasn't buying it and pulled back his arm and threw the dagger right at Alec. Alec silently thanked Manticore for his inhuman reflexes but quickly cursed them again because it was his genetic sequencing that had gotten him in this mess in the first place. He blurred out of the way less than a second before it punctured a tire of a derelict vehicle that was directly where Alec had been not even a moment ago. The air could be heard hissing out from the captivity of the tire as everyone stared at Alec. He shrugged, his shoulders conveying the message of 'Don't look at me like that, he's the one who threw the knife.'

"Guys, this is Alec. He's a friend. We're just here to figure out how he looks just like you, Dean, and we thought you guys might want to see for yourselves. No need to freak out on me." Jo said cautiously

"Well, hold up there, Jo. We don't know for sure what 'Alec' is. I think it's perfectly reasonable for the boys here to assume he's a threat. We haven't officially ruled that out yet." Bobby said, siding with the brothers.

"Either way, we should still go inside and let Alec defend himself before we automatically assume we should kill him" with that, Jo headed off back towards the house not even checking to see if the others were following.

They all went inside and it was story time once again, this time, Alec was tied to a chair with a gun pointed at him, but at least they let him say his piece. The Winchesters still hadn't said a word as Alec told about them about Manticore in detail. As far as anyone could tell, they were taking this whole 'I was made in a test tube with your DNA mixed with feline and shark DNA and was raised in a secret government facility and broke out a few months ago' thing pretty well. All while this was going on, Alec could feel Dean's eyes on him. 'That's normal, I guess. I am a little more used to the idea of people looking just like me.' he thought, but still, it was weird. All eyes were on Dean though after Alec finished.

Dean let out a small laugh, the first sound he had made since his arrival, "And I thought our lives were weird."

**A/N: Please read and review. I would really love it if you did. God bless. **

**P.S. the line "If I didn't have a clone already, I'd be really freaked out right now" belongs to Tari Roo, who I borrowed as a temporary beta for the majority of this chapter. **


	4. Alec doesn't meet anyone new

**Disclaimer: I don't own either**_** Supernatural **_**or**_** Dark Angel**_**. All due respect to the lucky people that do.**

**A/N: This isn't a major pairing story. There will be some Dean/Jo moments and hopefully some Max/Alec in there too but it all comes down to how it fits in the story. Either way, there will be no Logan bashing. This chapter is a little longer than the last one, so hopefully that will make you guys happy and I tried to add more details. There is a TON of dialogue in this one, warning you now.**

_"And I thought our lives were weird"_

Once they heard about the evils of Manticore, Sam and Dean were resolute to put a stop to it. They still weren't entirely comfortable with Alec, but they knew that a secret government agency creating superhuman weapons was a problem that needed fixing. Plus, Alec did have Dean's DNA so in a way, that made him family, and Dean does anything for family. A determined glint got locked in Dean's eye. One look told you he wasn't giving up until Manticore was nothing but a bad dream. Alec felt a warm feeling seep into his being at the thought of having such an ally in this fight. Dean might not be a transgenic, but he was certainly more capable than any other ordinary Alec had ever met.

Bobby picked up on it too. "Well, pack up boys, Jo. Looks like we're headin' to Seattle" They all bustled around doing miscellaneous tasks to get ready for the drive and packing up various weapons so if it did come down to a fight at manticore, they'd be prepared. All the while, Alec was still tied to a chair. The handsome transgenic sat quietly while working at the ropes. No more than two minutes after he started, he was free. He looked up and saw Dean staring at him with confusion marring his features.

"What?" Alec said in an innocent tone. Dean bit his lip and turned his head, clearly trying to figure something out.

He spoke slowly, "If you could have broken out of the ropes at anytime, why did you wait till now? Why did you let us tie you up in the first place?"

"I figured resisting would be a good way to get shot." he stated simply. "I've gotten shot plenty of times before and it's usually something I try to avoid."

"huh, okay." Dean sighed dismissively and walked off to go help Bobby.

Dean and Alec walked into Bobby's living room/library where Sam and Bobby were still packing up some supplies. The room was filled to the brim with ancient texts covered with dust. The fire place on the back wall housed a slowly dying flame that shed a soft, flickering light into the dimly lit space.

"Bobby, did you get a hold of that contact of yours up is Seattle yet?" Sam inquired curiously, barely acknowledging the other's entrance.

"Yep, Logan confirmed that Manticore is located right outside the city. We can meet up with him when we get there to be debriefed on some more tactical details." Bobby said while occupying himself with finding a certain book from somewhere in the piles he had stacked up on every flat surface in the room.

"Logan? Logan Cale?" Alec asked cautiously.

"That's the one." Bobby confirmed.

"Why? Do you know him?" Sam piped up.

"You could say that." Alec voiced in a tone that suggested there was much more to the story.

"Well, anyway, he also said that the familiars you boys have been trying to track, their conclave is in Seattle too."

"I'm always up for a two for one deal." Dean said cockily.

Alec's eyes widened at the mention of the familiars. Maybe with these guys, they could wipe out them too.

"You're after the familiars too? It's a miracle we didn't cross paths sooner!" He huffed and walked out to see Jo out back.

Alec wandered out around the house and found Jo loading up her truck and double checking all the weaponry.

"So, what's going on between you and Dean? While I wasn't completely focused on the gun pointed at my chest, I noticed you two made barely made eye contact since they got here, and considering there is only five of us here, that's impressive…and takes effort. What's the deal?" Alec never learned the fine art of beating around the bush in 'Common Verbal Usage.'

"Nothing's going on." She said trying like he didn't just hit close to home

"Well that answers my question. So I'm gonna guess that you like him, and I mean, who could blame you, he's really is ruggedly handsome" Alec added with a wink, "But you think he doesn't like you in that way? Newsflash. You weren't the only one avoiding eye contact." Alec left the salvage yard before she could reply and met up with Sam, Dean, and Bobby as they exited the house without so much as a glance back in her direction.

Bobby climbed in one of his many vehicles. Jo hopped in her truck with Alec's bike in the back, and Sam, Dean, and Alec rode in the impala. They were going to Seattle. They just wanted to take a small detour through Nebraska and more specifically, the roadhouse. They wanted to run the intel they had gathered by Ellen and Ash to get as much information as possible. After ten minutes filled with nothing but awkward silences and the muffled sound of Dean's rock music playing softly from the tape deck, Alec reached forward from his seat in the back and turned up the music. Dean smiled. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Alec laughed and they both started singing along with the song. "Oh God, now there's two of them." Sam moaned and rested his head in his hand.

Conversation was easy for Alec and Dean. Apparently having the same DNA also meant having many of the same likes and dislikes. They also definitely had the same sense of humor.

"So you guys hunt the supernatural?"Alec asked. Jo and Bobby had filled him in on the basics of what hunters were but left him with some questions. 'Curiosity killed the cat' as the saying goes and Alec did have some cat DNA.

"Yep, Demons, ghosts, spirits, things that go bump in the night, all of it." Dean rattled off with practiced ease from the front seat.

Alec snorted, "You totally planned that speech, didn't you?"

"So, you were a government experiment?" Dean brushed off his jab

"Yep, a bunch a' little test tube babies." Alec responded a little too quickly

"And like you haven't used that line before"

"Touché"

The drive was continued to be surprisingly comfortable. Dean was at ease around Alec and vice versa, even having just met, they seemed like old friends. Sam was just happy that the tension had dissolved early on in the very long drive.

**A/N: Props to anyone who caught the Castle reference. The 'curiosity killed the cat, well Alec did have cat DNA ect.' Line is mimicking someone else who wrote something similar. I can't for the life of me remember what story I read it in though. If you like that line, they get the credit. I really like how this story is coming out. Forgive my loss of faith in my ability to finish this. You don't have to worry about me disappearing. There may be some time between updates (hopefully not) but know that I am working on the story. I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE review. God Bless. **


	5. Meet Ellen and Ash

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. I smile every time I see a review/favorite/story alert from fanfiction for this story. My longest story before this was a short two shot totaling just over 1,000 words. This is chapter 5 with over 4,000 words. I'm very pleased about that. Uncharted waters people! Anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't quite as good as the others but I wanted to get something up before I leave for vacation. Happy Thanksgiving!**

_I think you and I are going to get along just fine._

'The roadhouse, home sweet home' Jo thought as she pulled into the familiar dirt parking lot. Bobby and the boys came up just a minute after. She led the way to through the door. It was 2 in the afternoon so the only people in the building aside from the five currently entering it would be Ellen and Ash, Jo's mother and her trusty red-neck computer genius.

"Hey, Mom! We're back!" She called out. She walked over then to the pool table and shoved the being that was lying unconscious on top of it until it awoke.

"Hey, Ash." She said cheerfully when she saw her friend's eyes flutter open. He was clothed in a dirty striped button up shirt with the sleeves ripped off and not a button left on it. His hair was in his usual style, a mullet, and he reeked of day old beer. Good old Ash. She was about to introduce him to Alec but he was asleep again. Just as Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Alec sat down on the barstools, Ellen bustled in from upstairs.

"Jo, baby?" She smiled and captured her baby girl in a hug. She had only been away 3 days but that was far too long for Ellen.

"Bobby, good to see you." He was also subject to a hug. Then her eyes found Sam and 'Dean'. They were hesitant to approach her. Hardly surprising considering the way their last meet had ended. She pulled them both in, that was as close to forgiveness either party was gonna get. The sweet moment was broken up by someone clearing their throat.

"Umm, Ellen. I'm over here." Dean said in a small voice. She pulled away and stared at the man she had just hugged. She looked over at Dean and back at the man in front of her.

"Boys, start talkin'?" Ellen didn't quite sound angry or annoyed, more concerned. She considered the people in this room (excluding Alec) family and she was in protection mode.

"Well, you see Ellen, Alec here is a genetic experiment that somehow used my DNA as a baseline. He's a friend." Dean explained with a smile. He had to admit, seeing people's first reaction to hearing that Alec was a government issued look-alike was pretty funny. He watched as Ellen's face when from suspicion and concern to confusion as the information set in and then to acceptance that he wasn't there to harm the ones she loved. They all sat down and gave her and gave the newly re-awakened Ash the details on Alec.

"Did any of you ever wonder how this program got your DNA in the first place?" Ellen inquired after they had given the important details of Manticore. The others glanced around to eachother.

"I'll take that as a no. How about any ideas then?"

"Alec said that one of the familiars went rouge and that's how Manticore got it's start, right?" Sam asked and waited for Alec to confirm before continuing. "Well, we've been hunting them down for as long as I can remember. It also seems like they're so well hidden that almost no other hunter has ever even heard of them. So how did Dad find them? My guess is they somehow got Dean and took some of his DNA before Dad could rescue him and that's how he caught their trail."

"I don't exactly remember being kidnapped, Sam" Dean huffed.

"You might not have even known. These guys don't look like our normal monsters. It could have been anyone at any point. I think that they took you, took your DNA, Dad rescued you, and started tracking the rest of the familiars, thinking that this guy was one of them instead of Manticore."

"So a little nick from you as a child and 20 some years later we get him. " Ash said motioning to Alec while nursing a beer.

"One mystery solved. Now we just need to figure out how to take down Manticore once and for all. I say we stay here for the night and hit the road to Seattle in the morning." Jo glanced around receiving nods of acceptance of her suggestion from all except her mother. "Mom, I'm going on this trip. I'm the one who found Alec, I'm a part of this. I'm going to see it through."

"Now Jo baby, Bobby and the boys are more than capable of handling this on their own. Plus, from what I understand, Alec is a very useful asset to have on your side. They can take care of this." Ellen reasoned in her 'I'm right, I'm just waiting for you to realize it' tone.

"I'm going. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can do this. I'm going to do this." Jo stood up and hiked up the stairs to pack without another word or glance to anyone at the bar.

"Ha, she's just like you, Ellen." Bobby said with a small laugh.

Ellen spent the evening packing provisions. Dean's M&M stash could only get you so far. She accepted her daughter's decision and was secretly proud of her for sticking up for her self and working hard to help a friend. It was also surprising how quickly Alec had become a friend in her eyes. The charismatic transgenic had wormed his way into Ellen's heart, just like his DNA donor had before him. Dean was currently playing a game of pool with Jo. They were smiling and laughing. Ellen could see the spark between them even if they themselves couldn't. The stolen glances when each thought the other wasn't looking, paired with the mild awkwardness of seeing each other for the first time in a while, all leading back to that tension that was ever present whenever they were near one another: it was plain to see that there was something there.

Dean sunk the ball after it ricocheted off the side and into the corner pocket. It was nice hanging with Jo. Something about it just felt right. He had avoided the roadhouse for the past few months and hadn't seen her since she had found out about his father's role in her dad's death. Apparently, she had thrown herself into hunting after that. He respected her for that. She went for it and from what he had heard, succeeded at it. Once he realized that he didn't need to feel responsible for her, that she could take care of herself, he was able to relax around her and now here they were, playing pool.

Alec walked over to Ash, who again had a beer in hand. "Hey man." He said in greeting.

Ash nodded to him in response. "You want a beer?"

"Nah, doesn't do much for me anyway." Alec said while checking out the scene over by the pool table. Now there was no doubt in his mind about Dean and Jo. He would bet money they'd be together within two months. Ash pulled him out from his thoughts.

"What do you mean 'doesn't do much for ya?'"

"A downside and upside to being a transgenic. It is near impossible to get drunk."

"Well near impossible ain't the same as down right impossible. Here." The computer genius said in his distinctive accent and handed Alec a glass of something tall, dark, and no doubt incredibly alcoholic. "Cheers man."

Two hours later, Ash was practically passed out on the table while Alec was feeling a pretty descent buzz. Bobby and Ellen had turned in a half hour back and Dean and Jo were on one last 'winner take all' game. Sam had been talking to Bobby and Ellen before left. After that, he entertained himself watching Alec and Ash go at it, but had finally settled on Dean and Jo. He didn't know what they were playing for but he knew Dean was winning. Sam decided to go ahead and catch some sleep. Less than twenty minutes after that, the bar was quiet and all were in bed.

**A/N:I know it was a little AU with the familiar deal but hey, it fit didn't it? Besides, it's a crossover fic. It's automatically AU. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Happy Thanksgiving and God Bless.**

**P.S. I am going on vacation and probably won't be posting for at least a week. Don't worry; I haven't abandoned you.**


	6. Leaving town

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did but I don't.**

**A/N: Hey guys, it turns out I was able to bang out another chapter before I leave on my trip. I was thinking this week would be extremely busy but I had more free time than I thought so TA DA! My next update might be a little more or a little less than a week away. I am leaving this afternoon and won't be able to work on it for a few days. When I get back though, I will get right to work. **

**I have the plot of the rest of the story worked out in my head, now it's just a matter of getting it down on paper (or my computer, as the case may be :P) Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions for a new title, I would LOVE to hear them. **

**Just for clarification, Alec escaped with Max the *second* time, not when she escaped with her unit. Please let me know if you think I'm overdoing the Dean/Jo stuff.**

_"Cheers man"_

Jo woke Dean up at 7:00 am sharp. 'It's quite a drive to Seattle. We need an early start' That's what she said. Dean wasn't buying it. He saw that smirk on her face after she poured water on his sleeping form. Sadistic, that's what it was. That or she just wanted to see him soaking wet. Either option was likely in the mind of a half-asleep Dean. She didn't wake Sam up that way, that was for sure. He would get his revenge. Just as that thought was crossing his mind, he remembered she mentioned breakfast. Revenge can wait; besides, she still owed him a favor from their pool tournament last night.

He sauntered down the stairs just as Jo was taking her seat. On the table were pancakes, waffles, and scrambled eggs with orange juice, milk, and coffee.

"Dean, there you are. Come, sit, eat." Ellen called in greeting.

"Yeah, Dean, this food is amazing!" Alec said while shoving a fork full of egg into his mouth. Dean sat down in the closest out of the two empty chairs. It just happened to be the one next to Jo. From the close proximity, she could see that his hair was still somewhat wet from her visit that morning and smiled. Alec had been down the hall while that had taken place but with transgenic hearing, he had a pretty good idea of why Jo was smiling. Everyone laughed and talked all through the meal. The seven of them almost forgot about the mission ahead of them for a while and just enjoyed each other's company. Ellen was the first to break the spell. She looked reluctant of sending her baby away but knew that it was necessary.

"if you guys want to make it to Washington by nightfall, you had better get going." She said with a fake smile. "Now Bobby, you take care of my little girl, same goes for you boys. I don't want to have to deal with one of you guys gettin' hurt. Now Alec, good luck. Make those SOB's pay for what they're doing."

They said their own good byes and the five of them hit the road.

Jo left her truck at the Roadhouse and instead, road with Bobby (Alec's bike riding proudly in the bed). The others once again went in the impala. Each car had a walkie talkie so through out the trip, they talked back and forth. They brainstormed some ideas on how to take down Manticore for a while and discussed the best way to eliminate the familiars in the process, but mostly, it was Dean and Jo flirting from a distance. Sam had fallen asleep after the planning faze was done and Bobby had declared a radio silence a moment before, apparently fed up with having to listen to Jo and Dean never shut up. Alec decided he might as well bring up the topic of the lively young blonde in the other car since that was obviously what was on his counter-part's mind, if the scowl he had been wearing ever since Bobby's last transmission was anything to go by.

"So you're into Jo?" He asked while pretending to preoccupy himself with eating one of the sandwiches Ellen packed them.

"No." Dean lied with ease. He was a professional after all.

"Dude, I'm a new and improved version of you. You think I don't know when you're lying? Come on." Alec leaned forward from his spot in the back. Dean looked over at him with an expression of surprise and confusion. Alec rolled his eyes before continuing.

"She's obviously into you to. Even if it wasn't evident before, it should be now after you just spent almost an hour flirting with her."

"We're playing, we don't mean anything by it."

"Whatever you say, man." Alec knew when to cut his losses. He wasn't going to be able to get anything through Dean's thick skull in one car ride. He reached further and turned up the radio to continue his lunch and dropped the subject; at least he had planted the seed.

By the time night had fallen, the idea of Jo and him together had been festering in Dean's mind for almost six hours. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was slowly but surely falling in love with her. Somewhere between the smart ass remarks and playful banter, he had found a strong, beautiful, and independent woman. 'Maybe we could finally have our right place, right time.' He thought.

"We here?" Sam's words were slurred by the remnants of sleep. They also effectively yanked Dean from his reverie about the young hunter and brought him back to the present. They had made it to Seattle. Even with Dean driving, it had taken them all day and a good portion of the evening. Alec earlier had offered the floor of his apartment to the group so within half an hour, they had hauled their duffle bags up and were comfortably settled on his floor with pillows and blankets. Sam and Dean were obviously going to sleep next to each other. From a very young age, it was instilled in them to be most comfortable only when around the other. It had taken weeks at Stanford before Sam could get anything more than fitful sleep while being so far away from Dean. Next to them was Jo, then Bobby. Alec had given the thickest blankets to Jo to allow her to sleep well in the chilly Seattle air. Even so, Dean and Sam had graciously offered their own blankets. She refused them and rolled her eyes and scoffed when Dean made another offer to warm her up in a significantly different way, waggling his eyebrows. They turned out the lights a few minutes later, once everyone was situated for a deep and well earned sleep.

Morning came and once again, Jo was the first one up. She carefully detangled herself from the mass of sleeping bags and sleeping hunters to get up and try to make breakfast. Alec's pantry was anything but well stocked so all she could muster was some toast and eggs. Alec woke up and entered the kitchen about 15 minutes later and helped cook. It was pretty silent as they moved about the small area. Neither one wanted to deal with the irritableness that would inevitably come from waking Bobby or Dean at this time of morning. It was, after all, 6:00 am. Sam, on the other hand, was already stirring. He was up and eating not long after. When 7:10 came around, the remaining two got up and ate as well.

"When are we going over to Logan's, Bobby?" Dean asked while taking a bite of toast.

"In about an hour." He replied.

"I should tell you guys beforehand. Logan isn't exactly my biggest fan." Alec mentioned slowly.

"What exactly does 'not your biggest fan' entail?" Jo piped up.

"Well, the guy basically hates my guts."

"Well, that's too bad, princess, 'cause we need you there to help with the battle plans. We leave in an hour." Bobby said with finality.

"Fine. I'll call Max then. She's gonna want to be there too."

**A/N: Please review. It really does encourage me to write. Besides, I would love to hear your thoughts. God bless and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Meet Max and Logan

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

**A/N: I'm back! I had a great time on my vacation but I am glad to be back and able to write. I really do like this story. This chapter is my longest yet! I hope you guys like it.**

**In my little world, Bobby knows Logan as Logan and Eye's only, Logan doesn't know about the supernatural, and he and Bobby don't know each other incredibly well but Bobby did recruit him as a contact considering he knew about the familiars and had a lot of resources.**

**Oh and he still has his fun hair from season one! He has his robo-legs but doesn't wear them at home.**

_"Well, the guy basically hates my guts."_

It wasn't long before Max's ninja could be heard pulling up to Alec's apartment. The conversation telling her to come had been tense. She chewed him out for making her cover for him with Normal at Jam Pony and ditching them all at Crash. In reality, she was just worried. He just got up from their table at Crash and fell off the face of the earth. What girl wouldn't worry? Her head said it was only because he was a transgenic and she wanted to make sure he stayed out of trouble and stayed hidden. Her heart had other ideas about why she had been so upset when he left but she kept those thoughts locked down deep. When he called her after a week of radio silence and asked her to meet him at his apartment , she had scoffed and yelled at him but inside her heart skipped a beat just from hearing his voice. She rushed to her Ninja and made it there in record time.

Not long after she pulled up, Alec heard Max's rapid knocking on the door to his apartment. He hurried over to let her in. His heart rate increased when he pulled back the heavy wooden and saw her standing in the hall. He told himself it was only because he was nervous about her meeting Dean and the others but deep down his heart knew differently. She was flushed and her hair was blown back from her drive over but she still looked gorgeous. She was in biker boots and tight jeans with a red top that formed around her in a way that made Alec unable to look away. He felt her visually examining him from the door way as well and noticed her relax when she saw he wasn't injured.

Her eyes went wide again when she saw that he was not the only one in his apartment. Her adrenaline started pumping again. She did a quick threat assessment of the visitors and deemed them ok. Alec was obviously aware that they were there and she trusted him enough now to know he wouldn't lead her into a trap; besides, she was a transgenic and was still right next to an open door. She could blur out of there before they could blink if the situation went south. It was then that she looked at them more thoroughly, this time checking for more than weaponry and physical prowess. Her eyes moved from one to the next before stopping on a man in his late 20's sitting on the couch. She stopped dead in her tracks and it took every ounce of control her genetically enhanced body possessed to keep from bolting out at the sight. It was Ben, or Alec depending how you looked at it, resting there. Alec moved behind her and snaked an arm around her to keep her upright when her knees started to give out. When he finally spoke, it was in that deep husky tone that made her subconsciously relax in his grip.

"Max," he said slowly as though trying not to spook her, "This is Dean. He is not a threat and is not Manticore. I believe he is the original."

She looked up at him and then let her eyes move over to 'Dean.' It was true that he didn't look manticore but it was still unnerving to see Ben's face again after so long. She had gotten used to Alec after seeing him day after day and had noticed subtle differences between Alec and Ben's features and now she identified Alec's face with Alec, not Ben. However, Dean was a whole different animal. She took one look at him and she was back in that forest with Ben.

Jo, Sam, Bobby, and Dean watched with interest as Max entered and proceeded to internally freak out. She was attractive, Dean had to give her that. Plus, from the way she relaxed in Alec's grip, it looked like she had good taste too. Dean smiled and stood up but Alec subtly waved him down. He didn't want to mess with a nervous transgenic if he could avoid it so he sat back down quietly. A few moments later, Max's pulse had gone down to an almost normal level (for a transgenic anyway) and Alec made his way over to do the introductions.

"Max, this is Jo, Bobby, Sam, and, of course, Dean. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Jo meet Max."

They all shook hands and even though she was calmer now, she felt a small tremor course through her hand when she shook Dean's and took a small step toward Alec. They all sat down once more and Alec gave Max a recap of his week, from him riding up to the roadhouse to driving back with the Winchesters and everything in between. That scope included explaining hunters. She took it well all things considered. Growing up in a government facility as a genetically engineered super soldier made you a bit more ok with finding out there were supernatural things in the world than most apparently. Max threw a look over at Alec every few minutes or so as she took it all in. Her usual cocky guards were beginning to rise again after her minor break down but it was as though she wanted to make sure Alec was still there in case she needed him. Bobby stood first.

"I had to disrupt a family reunion but we did come here for a reason. We need to go see Logan."

Max and Alec both looked at the floor. They knew that Logan would need to meet Dean and the rest of them and they would need to be there too. They had been avoiding Logan and this just threw them right in his face. Not to mention the fact that Alec's very presence practically repulsed Logan and now they had two Alec's. 'Oh joy' they thought simultaneously. This was not going to be a fun encounter.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"It's open!" Logan's smooth voice sounded from the other side of the door. The group of six entered his high end apartment and Max somberly led them to his computer center. Logan looked up from whatever superhero project he was working on to look at Max and he smiled. A few moments later when Alec rounded the corner, his smile dropped into an unfriendly scowl. The rest of their group filed in behind them and Alec was a hair's breadth away from laughing at the utter disbelief dripping off Logan's face. He had obviously noticed Dean.

Dean looked over Logan. Alec had filled him in on just why Logan despised the young killing machine after breakfast and Dean had honestly found it rather amusing.

"Hey there, wolverine. I thought Professor X was the one with the wheels?" Dean said with a cocky smirk. Apparently the sense of humor was genetic.

If Logan wasn't shocked out of his mind at the moment, he might have been insulted but just seeing another Alec was making his brain process things a touch slower than usual. Of course he had heard about Manticore and clones and all that but hearing about it and seeing it with your own eyes are two very different things. His gaze flitted from one to the other and back again, then over to Max. She nodded in conformation that he was really seeing this.

Logan instinctively disliked the figure in front of him from the moment he laid eyes on him. He was a clone or something of Alec and if the jab was anything to go by, they were quite similar. Logan could barely keep his sanity with one Alec in the world. Dealing with two was practically unheard of for the computer genius. Every fiber of his being longed for a confrontation between the two and himself. Maybe then he could prove that Max and Alec weren't really together. That's when his common sense kicked in and reminded him that he couldn't survive a fight against one transgenic, let along two. Besides, if he was wrong about Max and Alec, any shot of him getting back together with her would be blown if he acted out. He hated these kinds of moments. Alec's voice shattered Logan's thought process and made him seriously reconsider his decision to not try to choke him.

"Logan, meet Dean. Striking resemblance I know. He and his friends are helping us figure some things out." Alec said with his own smirk in place while moving to stand next to Dean. "this is his brother Sam and next to him is Jo and you apparently already know Bobby here." He motioned for Bobby to take point.

"Logan, you said you had some logistical information that could help us out?" Bobby reminded.

Logan was once again brought back to the present. He nodded and spun around to his desk. He lifted some piles here, turned and looked over there and finally turned back around with a folder in hand.

"Here you go. Everything I have on the Manticore facility. I'm sure Max and Alec can help you out with the rest." Logan spit Alec's name out with barely concealed disgust. Max moved over to Bobby and the folder and looked at it for a moment. Alec saw an opportunity and walked behind Max and wrapped an arm around her waist. She tensed momentarily and almost pulled away but that would make Logan even more suspicious of their 'relationship' and she had to admit, it felt kind of nice to have Alec holding her. Max moved away from Alec to thank Logan for his help and gave him a look of regret. She never wanted to hurt him but it was necessary to keep him safe. Not only that, even before the virus, they had issues. Things were better this way. She had to believe that and pray that one day, he would to.

**A/N: Sorry if Max was a little OOC in the beginning by being too nervous. I was trying to duplicate the vulnerability she showed in Berrisford Agenda. Either way, Please review. It doesn't take that long and I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you and God bless.**


	8. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Bad news: this chapter is not my best**

**Good news: it's the longest**

**Bad news: there was a long wait**

**Good news: the nest chapter is almost done**

**I really want to make it to 25 reviews by the end of this story. That's my goal. Right now we're at 18 and this is the second to last chapter. You guys want to help me out here?**

**Oh and I know that White didn't come out of the wood work until after the Manticore fire, but work with me here.**

**Sorry about the long wait. I just could not get this chapter done. I'm still not happy with it. The next chapter will be better, I promise. **

"_Here you go. It's everything I have on the Manticore facility."_

Alec woke up the next morning and he and Max immediately began working battle strategies. She had spent the night at his apartment. They figured, hey, he already had four people over. What's one more? By the time the others had woken up, the two transgenics had worked out a pretty descent plan. Somewhere amidst Renfro's threats, she had inadvertently given them the information they needed to be rid of the horror that was Manticore. With Max and Alec's combined knowledge of the lay out and security features of Manticore and Logan's input, the group had a pretty good amount of information at their disposal. They made their plan and decided to strike at dusk.

The rest of the day was spent mostly teaching the ordinaries on their team how to best fight a transgenic with plenty of worrying and pacing thrown in for good measure.

Max crept through the forest on the outskirts of the Manticore facility. She thought back to her escape with her unit many years ago and cringed. Looking to her right and left and seeing Ben's face again just threw her further into the sense of déjà vu. She mentally shook herself. Now was not the time to get lost in mourning of her dead brother. This was vengeance.

Alec weaved through the underbrush of the wooded area that Manticore was so thoroughly surrounded by. He couldn't believe that he was once so loyal to them, even after all they did. His stomach churned with the memories of psy-ops and even more so, with Rachael. He refocused on the task at hand and tried not to be swept away by the onslaught of rage and despair that washed over him every time Rachael or his reindoctrinization came to mind. This was his chance to avenge her.

Max and Alec were on point. They moved in sync, picking up one another's subtle clues and heeding their silent warnings. Looking at them, you could see the animal inside them showing itself as they stalked their prey. Sam and Dean had to stifle gasps when their eyes beheld Max and Alec leap over the twenty foot fence with ease and landed with cat-like grace. Their shocked stillness was brought to an end when the two transgenics turned and broke open the gate for them. Bobby and Jo had stayed on the roads manning the getaway vehicle. They had realized that while four people slipping in may go unnoticed, six was an entirely different matter.

The four headed out into the compound. Alec and Max quietly broke into the building and led Sam and Dean into the hell hole that was Manticore, in all it's concrete and iron bar glory. They split up from there. Alec and Sam paired up and so did Max and Dean. Renfro said that she had her contingency plan of burning the place down at a moment's notice. That meant that she must have planted explosives around the building in order to burn it and still be able to make a quick getaway. Of course, in Renfro's mind, she'd still have her little disk and DNA lab to fall back on and start anew elsewhere so she could murder all the transgenics inside. The DNA lab and disk had already been taken care of and it was Alec and Sam's job to make sure the genetically enhanced super soldiers got out safely. All she and Dean needed was the location of the explosives and a way to detonate them. Renfro wasn't stupid, as much as Max despised the cold spiky haired tormentor, she had to give her that.

_'She would have wanted to be off site when the bombs went off. That must mean there is a remote. She wouldn't want anyone to know she had this back up or she'd start a mutiny so it must be someplace she thought was safe. Safe, Renfro's safe!_' Max thought. She hustled around the corner to Renfro's office. Dean took off after her. Max made quick work of the lock on the door. Renfro might be smart but even she hadn't anticipated an X5 on the loose so her door was even supremely easy to disable for an experienced thief such as Max.

Max, using her genetically enhanced hearing, was able to crack the safe in the corner without much hassle and almost smiled when she saw a fairly obvious detonation device sitting proudly atop some files. She grabbed it and was about to turn and leave when Dean's head snapped up. She looked around and sure enough, the click of high heels was echoing down the hall.

Renfro normally stayed late in her office, going over paper work, hunting 452 and 494, and making sure no one was aware of Manticore's existence. Today, however, she needed some time to herself. She left just before dusk and was making one last run around the building. She was almost out when she recalled that she left some important files on her desk. She turned and headed back towards her office with a scowl. She rounded the corner and her eyes went wide when she saw the door was busted open. It was Lydecker's office before her and he refused to have all the wires and security alarms that he should have installed. Now that he was out of the picture and it was her office, she had to deal with having only a dead bolt and an emergency button. Unfortunately, said emergency button was only useful if you were already in the room. There was no way she was entering a room that could possibly contain a rouge transgenic unarmed just to press a fricken button! She slipped into another office near by that was currently uninhabited and as quietly as she could dialed the code to summon security to her invaded office.

Max was on high alert the instant she heard footfalls in the hallway. Now that the clicking had ceased, she was getting paranoid.

Alec and Sam made their way cautiously through the building looking for the control room. Alec had bribed enough guards in his day to know that they could open the doors from the room he was now standing in front of. He also knew however that it was also one of the most heavily guarded rooms as well. He pressed his ear against the cold reinforced metal trying to gauge how many he was dealing with. It was regulation that they carry those electric cow prodders with them in their utility belts in case of emergency and Alec being electrocuted wasn't exactly in the plan for the evening. He heard at least five guards shuffling around the small room before the distinct sound of an alarm bell ringing from within caught his attention. He grabbed Sam and tore them both away from the door and into a dark corner when he heard the footfalls rapidly approaching their former location. A half second later, six guards hurried out of the room, cow prodders raised. He peered out into the now empty hallway after the guards passed. He silently hoped that some nomalie was causing trouble and that was why the alarm had sounded. His hopes were crushed when he entered the room and saw Renfro's office lighting up like a strobe light on the screen. His pulse sky rocketed knowing that Max was in Renfro's office. It took every ounce of control he had not to go racing to her rescue.

_No, focus on the mission. Focus on the mission. We're all screwed if we don't get the doors open soon. Max is a big girl. She can handle herself. Dean's with her. She will be fine. Everything will be fine. Focus Alec!_ His mind lectured. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

Sam filed in behind Alec. The room was small and appropriately dark. It had a curved control panel the looped around almost the entire room. In the center of the mass of buttons and switches was a lone desk chair. Sam sat in it and wheeled around the board until he came to a series of switches and one big button under a glass case. Beneath the case was written 'Open cell doors. Warning Do NOT Press without consent of the director.' He figured it was a good bet that that was what they were looking for. He lifted the clear lid. He pressed a semi-large black button underneath the array of switches that read 'all door open. Emergency use only.' His efforts were rewarded with the sound of concrete doors pulling open and a bunch of warning lights began flashing all over the panel. Alec was satisfied that the job was done and he rushed off in the direction of Renfro's office.

Max was still wary of any little sound that came from the halls. She had broken out not long ago and had been well acquainted with the equipment they have to keep the X series in line. Just as this thought was crossing her mind, she heard a flurry of activity right outside the door. She weighed her options. She did have the detonator already in hand, but from the sound of it, there were at least six guards out there with electric cow prodders. She realized that she would have to deal with the guards at one point or another and would rather not do it while cornered in a dinky little office (seriously Renfro? It's like a closet in here.). She looked at Dean and she saw evidence of the same thought process written across his face. Their eyes met momentarily and they stormed out of the office. It was at that moment that Alec blurred around the corner with Sam tagging along a few seconds behind. The guards, who had been being briefed by Director Renfro when the transgenics and their accomplices arrived, looked around stunned. They had planned on trapping the intruders but now the intruders were trapping them. Their only option was to dart back into the office they had just exited where Renfro was glaring. Even when she had X5's trying to kill her, she still managed to look menacing. While they were so distracted with avoiding eye contact with their merciless commander Max blurred into the office behind Renfro with Alec right on her heels. Unfortunately, one guard had a gun in his belt instead of the popular cow prodder. He drew it out from his holster and aimed at Max. Renfro's eyes went wide and as he pulled the trigger, she leapt in front of Max. The bullet penetrated her kidneys and severed many crucial arteries. She hadn't believed Sandeman when he told her she was going to sacrifice herself for the cause. She smiled sadly as her blood poured out her side. She had fulfilled her purpose. The guards were shocked into stillness at seeing their leader die for the things hunting her. Their hesitation gave Sam and Dean the opportunity needed to join in the fight. Dean spun one around and slammed the butt of his pearl gripped pistol into the guard's temple. He released the dead weight as the guards knees buckled beneath him at the sudden lack of consciousness. Sam took out two more. The three remaining lost what little courage they had to begin with and bolted out the door, right passed Sam and Dean.

The doors to the cells housing the transgenics and transhumans were opened and they, cautiously at first but rapidly more confidently, surged out of the containment. The guards were too preoccupied with trying to remain some semblance of control over the obviously superior creatures to pay much mind to the original intruders. Max, Alec, Sam, and Dean booked it out of the building and just barely avoided the stampede.

Ames White watched on in utter confusion at the steady flow of transgenics rushing out. The other cult members glared at White. Tonight was supposed to be their first and final attack on Manticore, destroying what Sandeman had risked everything to create. Their plans toppled down just like the gate the surrounded the facility did when the first wave of escapees charged it. At this point, a normal man would tend to retreat, regroup, and plan another attempt for another night. Agent Ames White was no ordinary man. This was his shot to do his duty to the conclave and destroy Manticore for good. He quietly led the other members around the back to the entrance to Renfro's office. They had planned on keeping her around to let her hunt down 452 for them but they discovered her close ties to Sandeman's past and decided she had to be eliminated. Someone with the knowledge she did about 452 could comprise centuries of planning on the part of the conclave.

The fleeing transgenics barely acknowledged White and his people entering the building. For that the snake worshippers were thankful. They had no issues getting in right after the last 'monster' hurried out.

Max saw Joshua pull out of the building last. He was helping one of the pregnant X's out. Good ole Joshua, always the gentle giant. Once they were a safe distance away. Max took a deep breath and with Alec by her side, pressed the button that would destroy Manticore forever. Every transgenic hit the deck as the sound of the explosion echoed behind them. They turned to look and saw a domino effect taking place. Renfro wasn't kidding when she said she'd burn it to the ground. The explosions began in the east corridor. Alec saw, judging from the damage and pattern of the combustion, a chunk of C4 built into the foundation every few feet. Within minutes the entire concrete prison had been decimated and reduced to a pile of dust.

Joshua rushed up to them after helping the X5 find her breeding partner. His canine nose had picked up their scents almost immediately. Max's eyes welled up when she saw Manticore get destroyed and even more so when her tear filled eyes had rested on her favorite transhuman coming up to them. He wrapped Max and Alec in a hug that left their feet dangling a foot off the ground. When he set them down, his eyes were distraught.

"Max, Max. Snake in their cocktail. In building. Building gone. Pretty whack."

Max had missed his broken speech. It took her a moment to realize just what he had said. Snake DNA? Manticore didn't use snake DNA. Realization dawned on her and one glance at Alec said he was putting it together as well. The familiars! They must have been the ones Joshua smelled. For a moment Max wondered just what the familiars were doing here but she pushed it out of her mind. Manticore was gone, apparently the familiars were too (even with selective breeding and high pain tolerance and all that, not even they could survive being blown up). Max could deal with the how's and the why's and the what now's later. Right now, she wanted to celebrate.

Dark Angel Supernatural

**A/N: Again, not my best work. It took me a long time to get this chapter done and I still don't love it. Oh well. It doesn't suck either (at least not in my opinion, but hey, I'm biased so I could be wrong). I'm sorry I didn't have much Jo or Bobby in this chapter. I just could not work them in while still maintaining the plot line I wanted. Please review. It makes my day. God bless.**


	9. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own either show. **

**A/N: The final chapter! I am so happy I actually got this done. This is my favorite chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy it to. Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed this at any point while I wrote it. **

_"Right now, she wanted to celebrate."_

"Hey Dean, how 'bout a game?" Alec called to his counterpart and motioned to the pool table at Crash. After dropping Joshua off at Max's apartment for the evening, the group headed out to celebrate their victory over not only Manticore but also the ever present pain in their ass the Familiars.

"Sure. I'm up for one." Dean sauntered over.

"You break." Alec offered. His gaze remained steady as Dean lined up his shot. With a quick and practiced motion, Dean caused the cue ball to plow through the colorful racked balls, sinking three. He took his proceeding shots carefully and precisely and within ten minutes, the board was cleared without Alec even getting a shot in. Alec was left speechless and gaping. He hadn't lost against someone he wasn't trying to hustle in a very long time.

Max, who had been watching the game from a nearby table, handed them each another beer and said, "Congrats, Dean. I can't remember the last time Alec actually lost."

Dean smirked as he rose from his position leaning over the table after sinking the 8 ball at her comment. Jo's eyes fell appreciatively over his body as he moved. Through his cotton t shirt, contrary to his normal layering, she could see his lean and well defined back muscles bunch as he effortlessly raised his torso up and ambled over to Alec. He glanced over at her with that flirtatious grin that he had been wearing around her lately in place. She had no control over the easy smile that took up residence on her own features at the sight. She walked over to them, swaying her hips the whole way. Alec noticed and laughed. He and Max headed back to the table, leaving Dean and Jo alone.

"You up for a rematch?" Jo asked with one eyebrow raised playfully.

"For you, of course." He moved closer to her before moving away at the last second to rack the balls.

_'Tease'_ she thought.

"Your break." He said, his mouth remaining parted even after the statement and handed her a cue. They remained locked in a heated battle until finally, Dean pocketed the final ball on the table into the corner pocket. "Well, sweetheart, looks like you are 0 for 2" He slid over to her and dropped his tone ever so slightly.

"… and I believe you still owe me a favor from our last little match." He said in that deep, husky tone that was so distinctly Dean even Alec couldn't imitate it.

"Oh, I do, don't I?" She said almost coyly while once again lessening the amount of space between their bodies. A playful glint was in her eye as she reached up and gently grasped the back of his neck and lowered him the rest of the way down to her waiting lips. She pressed her lips to his and felt his arms loop down around her waist. A second later, she pulled back, the playfulness dominating her eyes entirely now.

"Consider yourself payed in full." She smirked up at him and slipped out of his arms. She tossed him back a more than friendly look over her shoulder as she ordered more beers. Dean bit his lower lip and let out a breath of laughter. She wanted to play, he could play.

He was transfixed on her hips as she sashayed back over to the table bearing a pitcher of beer. Dean stood up and moved smoothly and silently behind her and pulled her toward the dance floor. She smiled and didn't resist his gentle tug.

"It was only a matter of time." He laughed to himself and glanced back over to the two love birds. He then turned back and headed in Max's direction.

He noticed that OC had showed up and she was talking animatedly to Max. He smiled at the new addition to the party but didn't stop to chat as he grabbed Max's hand and pulled her to an empty corner of the crowded bar. He gazed longingly down at her as she for once didn't protest. He took a deep breath and cupped her face.

"I'm done pretending, Maxie." He reached down and kissed her gently. He pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"So am I." she whispered in his ear and pulled him down for another kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. Then she grasped his wrist and led him out to the dance floor that Dean and Jo had slipped into a few minutes ago. The music slowed and she pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she laid it flat against his chest. They swayed for the remainder of the song. OC shook her head from her vantage point at the table both couples had abandoned.

"About time, boo." She caught the eye of a leggy red head by the pool table and left Sam and Bobby looking out into the mass of people in the center of the room. They laughed under their breath at the antics of their friends. Like OC said, about time.

Alec looked up from the beautiful woman in his arms and found Dean in a similar position with Jo. The two's eyes met momentarily and they each grinned before devoting all their attention back to their dance partners. When Alec glanced up next, he saw Dean nuzzling Jo's neck and he wondered if Dean didn't have some feline DNA after all.

Max took in a breath of the scent of Alec that surrounded her. She could feel all the tension of the last few months slipping away as she moved with him. She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

The End

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I sure had fun writing it. I would (as always) love to hear your thoughts and get some feedback so if you don't mind, go ahead and press the little button and let me know what you think. Thank you again.**


	10. Author's note

Hey everyone. I have rewritten this story (or most of it at least) and am posting it under the title There and Back Again. The chapters (especially the early ones) are dramatically longer and I've added a lot so I figure it warrants its own story. If you liked this one, you will love that one. The first chapter is already posted. Please check it out. God Bless

Wolf Pack Pride


End file.
